Moonlight Seranade
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: Remus Lupin spent his life believing that he would spend it alone. However fate had other plans.
1. Third Year

Third Year

Remus Lupin resident werewolf and professor of Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting in his room, his mind racing. His animal instincts picked up heat, the heat of a student. That could mean only one thing, his mate is here at Hogwarts. There was considerable debate in the werewolf community about the theory that there are mates that are born for each other, soul mates if you will, in addition to those mates created by taking them by the ancient rights of the pack. More and more believed that soul mates existed for the werewolf for they were as human as they were beast. The strength of the bond and sex of the participants varied in each lifetime.

The alpha male of his being was elated knowing that he had found his mate. The human part however was deeply disturbed. If he was correct, and he usually is, then his mate is in one of his classes at Hogwarts. At best the child was seventeen, at worst the child could be fourteen. He cursed his father for bringing this affliction on him. He was the one that angered Greyback so much that he bit him when he was five years old. The beast has taken so much from him, now it is driving him to be the worst kind of monster, a pedophile. He owed Dumbledore so much, he gave him the opportunity to go to school, now he had the opportunity to teach, a profession that he liked a lot. He also felt that it was his duty to look after Harry Potter, the son of his best friend James and his wife Lily. James took many risks for Remus, so he owed him. He growled at his impossible situation, there was no easy way to deal with this. The position was only for a year, so he stayed with the resolution to himself that if anything goes wrong that he would leave immediately.

4 months later

His worst fears where confirmed in the last lunar cycle. Hermione came to speak to him about something that she was unsure about in the last class. She was so innocent, so full of life and wonder about everything. She was truly the brightest student that he ever taught. He felt so dirty, so vile as his animal instincts where coming up from the depths of his soul urging him to do the unforgivable. t_ake her mark her, have pups with her and never be alone again. _No NO NOT AN INNOCENT CHILD. he screamed at himself struggling to keep his instincts in control he griped his desk and went behind his chair to hid the physical evidence of the beast's need for her.

"Professor are you alright?" She asked concern written all over her face. "Yes I'm fine Hermione, I just feel tired right now. If that is all that I can do for you…"

"Oh, yes it is," she replied, "I will let you rest. Good night professor." She gives him a strange look before she leaves the office. He breathes a sigh of relief, a few moments more and Merlin knows what could have happened. He quickly went to his quarters and ran a very cold shower for himself trying to get his body to relax a bit before he went to dinner. The last thing he needed was the professors see that he was getting so aroused over a thirteen year old girl. 'I will control myself, I will not let the monster near that girl' he told himself as he dressed again for dinner.

****

Hermione Granger, known as the brightest student of her age was sitting in the library researching cases for Hagrid. One of his charges, a Hippogriff, was charged violent behavior and could be executed if he lost. All knew that the 'victim' Draco Malfoy forced the violent reaction from the animal and exaggerated the injuries. She also wanted to take this opportunity to research werewolves to confirm or deny her suspicions about her favorite professor's behavior towards her. He was always calm, considerate and patient with her at all times, but she also noticed a purely feral glint in his eye when he was watching her when he thought she was not looking. She was almost 100 percent certain that he was a werewolf after the essay that Professor Snape set for them months previous. The only explanation for his behavior was that it was related to his condition. She found a rare book about mating habits of werewolves in the back the only book of its kind. It appears that the collection is small concerning them for there is little known about them as a whole. She found the section that she was looking for and began to read:

_The mating habits of a werewolf are still commonly unknown. Theorists suggest that the mating binds individuals emotionally and telepathically after a ritual of some kind. In recent years there is a theory that suggests that in some cases that some mates where born to become mates and the ritual is only strengthens that bond. Age or sex does not appear to play a factor in act of mating…"_

Hermione just sat and stared at the passage unsure of how to react. It felt like all her choice in her life had been taken from her. Not that she objected to the man, she liked him a lot. What really disturbed her was that she had no say in the matter. She shook her head. 'Don't think about it now. This is only speculation they don't know much about it anyway. And if it turns out to be true, it will be dealt with then' she opened the book on Hippogriff's again determined to do what she could for Buckbeak.

***

6 months later

Remus was studying the Marauders Map trying not to remember his love for Sirius and the deep betrayal he felt by killing the other people he loved, James Lily and Peter, the only family he knew. When he saw something that he never expected to see, the name of Peter Pettigrew as clear as day next to Ron Weasley and Sirius Black. It is impossible yet he knew that the map could never lie. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Sirius could very well be innocent. Oh dear Merlin Harry was out to kill him for what he thought he did to him and his parents. Sirius could seriously hurt him in self defense or worse allow Harry to hurt him for not being able to stop what happened.

Along with Severus need for revenge for a teen aged ill this all could end very badly. Then out of nowhere he felt fear in the pit of his stomach, not his own but someone else' s. From everything that occurred Remus could only deduce that the fear was coming from Hermione. Remus never really relied on his animal instincts in his life in fact he tried to suppress them out of the horror of what he was capable of. However it was the only way at this point to find the children and protect them from the chaos of what could happen. He grabbed his wand and allowed his sense of smell to guide him to the children praying that he would not be too late to save them.

***

Hermione was trying unsuccessfully to control her fear. She was trapped in the infamous Shrieking Shack with an escaped murder who wanted her friend dead and he did not care who got in the way of it. She then felt a calming thought help was on the way. How she knew that she did not know. The rest of the confrontation that came after, Hermione could not remember it was all in a haze. All that she could think about was how she felt to be in the same room as Remus. He confirmed that he was a werewolf, which was all Hermione needed to know. Everything that she was feeling became clear.

Then the transformation, the Dementor's and waking up in the infirmary. Then Professor Dumbledore suggests that they use the time turner and a wicked sense of Déjà vu. Before she and Harry knew it they where looking at themselves about to be attacked by Remus in his werewolf form. As if it was the most natural thing in the world she howled out to Remus distracting him from their other selves. "Hermione what are you doing? He will come straight for us now!" cried Harry. "Um I didn't think of that. Run Harry! Save Sirius!"as she ran in the opposite direction giving Harry time to save (the other them) from the Dementors. "HERMIONE NO!" but she ignored him and kept running as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going she just ran, praying that her plan would work. If it didn't, it did not matter, her place was with Remus even if he made her into a werewolf. She didn't know how he managed it, but somehow Remus leaped right in front of her. He was on his two legs rather than four, his tail erect and the animalistic gleam in his eye. She knew that she was finished and part of her didn't care. He pushed her against the tree teeth bared. As if by instinct she turned her neck to the side, accepting his bite. She let out a scream as he started to bite down on her. The next thing she knew Buckbeak came out of nowhere and kicked Remus so hard he was out cold. She went down on her knees next to him checking his pulse. She was overjoyed to see that he was still alive. It was dangerous however to stay here. She got on Buckbeak and rode him to the riverbank where she knew he would be fighting Dementors. "Hermione thank Merlin! I was so worried…" He stopped at the blood on the collar of her sweater. "Never mind that Harry we need to get back to the castle before they give the kiss to Sirius" Then she put a spell on her sweater to clean the blood. He nodded and got on Buckbeak in front of her. They managed to break him out and take him out to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds where he escaped. " Oh bloody Hell! We have to move Harry time is almost up!" They ran to the castle just making it and jumping back into their beds.

***

The Next Morning

Remus woke up in the Forbidden Forest with a splitting headache and hardly any memory of how he got there. When he arrived back to the school the back way he then remembered. Sweet Merlin he did not take his potion, he transformed almost killing everyone there! Then his stomach lurched at the memory of pinning Hermione to a tree in the process of claiming her when he was hit in the head. He almost vomited at the thought of him almost defiling that poor girl. How foolish of him to allow the animal out. He should have known that it would have taken the opportunity to claim the wild-haired witch as his own knowing that human part refused. He sank to his knees and wept for her. He needed to get away from here and the memories of what he nearly done.

***

Harry at Hermione's insistence went to check up on Remus. He didn't want to, he was still angry at what he almost did, not Hermione. Hermione insisted that someone should check up on him. "Why me Hermione? If go there, I'll most likely want to take a swing at him!"

he angrily stated as he put slave on the mark on her neck where she were she was half bitten. It was an odd mark with one tooth imprint the other slid to the side in an odd angle evidence of the interruption. Harry shuddered to think at what could have happened if Remus's animal form was not stopped by Buckbeak. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, it was not him that did it! It was the beast, it was not his fault!" exclaimed Hermione.

"You go then!" exclaimed Harry matching her annoyed tone

"I can't Harry! He sees me would feel so guilty! I don't blame him, he should not blame himself either!" _I probably would not be able to control myself around him either. That would lead to dire consequences for both of us.'_ She thought as she rubbed unconsciously at her neck "Alright fine but if I get hauled off to Azkaban, it will be your fault!" replied Harry as he stormed out of the hospital wing to do the hated request.

His anger melted when he saw him. He was shocked to see him packing up his office. "Come in Harry," he smiled at his expression. "I knew you where coming," he said, pointing at the magical map.

He looked dreadful, bruised and scratched, his skin was more ashen than he ever saw him if it where possible. "You where sacked." he stated as he saw everything around him.

" Resigned actually," was his reply. "Severus let slip the nature of my condition at breakfast this morning to the majority of the staff. They in turn would tell their students who would tell their parents. The owls will come asking for my skin will come in no time."

"You can't you're the best DADA teacher we ever had! Dumbledore…" started Harry

Remus put a hand up to stop him. and said"Has risked enough for me as it is, I will not ask for more. I can't stay here Harry it is too dangerous, my control can slip at any moment, last night can never happen again."

Harry saw the guilt and remorse written all over his face. He knew that he was right. Even if Hermione forgave him, it could never be risked ever again. "She forgives you."

He just nodded and picked up her things "She shouldn't, I don't deserve it. I will see you again Harry before this fight is through." He summoned the map and handed it to Harry, "I am no longer your teacher so I bear no guilt handing this back to you. You will need it." With a pat on the shoulder, he walked out of the office and onto parts unknown leaving Harry with an uneasy and guilty feeling.

***

Hermione was organizing her things to return home when Harry came to her and told her what happened to Lupin.

It was so unfair that they would force him to leave becuase of his status as a wereolf. Society could be so stupid. Harry helped her carry her trunk to the great hall chatting about everything besides the things that was truely bothering him right now. Poor Harry finding family and being torn from them so cruely. THey both new that this was not the end and things will get worse. Hermione could not help but hope that she would see Remus Lupin again before the end comes


	2. Fourth Year

Hermione Granger was packing her trunk for a trip to The Burrow, and then Hogwarts. She rubbed the mark on her neck, an unconscious habit that she developed since she was bitten third year. She normally used a charm to hide it, but she was too tired to do it today. Professor Lupin bit her after he was transformed into a werewolf. 'Remus. Not professor anymore can't fit him in that category anymore, can I?' Her mind flashed to the passage that she found last year.

"_The matting habits of a werewolf are still commonly unknown. Theorists suggest that the mating binds individuals emotionally and telepathically after a ritual of some kind. In recent years there is a theory that suggests that in some cases that some mates where born to become mates and the ritual is only strengthens that bond. Age or sex does not appear to play a factor in act of mating…"_

Her usual course of action in most cases was to think about things logically. 'But there is nothing logical about this is there? What it comes down to is animal instinct. You showed yours that night when you howled at a transformed werewolf and bared you neck to him in submission.' She did not know how she was to handle this situation. She was still in school learning about herself and where her place was in the world. _'Your place is with Remus, he makes you feel safe and loved and will protect you till you die.' _She was a teenager, not even fifteen years old yet. She needed to find whom she belongs with. 'You belong _with him, who are you trying to lie to? Maybe not now, but you will end up with him, you belong together.' _She could not deny that she feels connected to him in some way, she always knew when he was around, and during the full moon she could sense some of his feelings. Sometimes she wondered where her feelings ended and where his began. She dreamt of him coming into her room and claiming her completely, making her scream and moan. She would wake up to the pressure and having to release the pressure herself. Other times she would dream of him coming to her with tears in his eyes, and crawling into bed with her, putting his head on her shoulder and weep for what he did to her. She would hold him and assure him that she did not blame him and would sleep together in peaceful slumber. When she woke up alone she felt sad and empty, like she was missing a piece of her soul. It was like he was two men. '_Of course he is two men, one influenced by the wolf the other is the gentle patient and compassionate man you met third year.'_

Her thoughts where interrupted by her father calling to her, "Hermione sweetheart are you ready? Mr. Weasley will be here to get you shortly."

"Coming dad!" She would figure it out eventually, Harry needed her now.

She spotted Mr. Weasley in the living room, probably came by Floo powder by the look of him and his sons, and her mother and father looking at them in awe. They accepted and loved their daughter unconditionally, but wizarding practices where still bizarre to them. Then she spotted Ron and another Weasley, probably one of the two older Weasley's that have left home already.

"Hello, Hermione. Have you met my son, Charlie?" She shook her head no. He was stocky, shorter than Ron, with a sun kissed face, and burn scar on one arm.

He put out a callused hand to shake, "Pleased to meet you, Hermione. I've heard so much about you. Allow me to help you with your trunk."

Ron came over to Hermione and grinned. "This is so exciting you coming to the Quidditch World Cup with us. Its been ages since it was here last and the teams really good, it should be a good game to watch."

"Ron we're wasting time, talking. As you know, we need to pick up Harry as well." Ron shrugged and helped Charlie with the trunk. Hermione picked up Crookshanks and covered him with a cloak, kissed her parents goodbye and walked into the fireplace.

Mr. Weasley shook hands with her parents before following, "Always good to see you Jacob, you to Jane. Till we meet again!"

Meanwhile

Remus was cleaning the kitchen of his small modest cottage. He didn't mind that it was small, it was comfortable and suited his needs. He had a small kitchen and living room area with two tall bookcases. Then there was a bedroom and a bathroom connecting to it. The room had queen sized bed with a blue bedspread. His record player was sitting on a table to the left, records neatly stacked at the foot of the table. A simple dresser and closet that held thread bare clothes and battered suitcase. He rubbed his eyes and went to his room and lay on the bed. The transformations have been harder and more tiring than they have normally. In his room he recalled the dreams he had of her in the past year, some of him dominating her completely, making her moan and scream his name. He would wake painfully hard either going for a shower or handling it the old fashion way, touching himself. Others he would go to her and cuddle weep on her shoulder for what he had done. She would hold him and assure him that she held no ill will they would fall asleep in each other's arms. He would always wake with a feeling of emptiness in his soul.

Poor Hermione was so young too young to handle what was required of a mate. He could feel the need of the alpha male to take her completely knowing how beautiful she would look under him her moans ringing in his ears

NONONONO she was a child he refused to subject her to more of his tainted life

He closed his eyes and all he saw was her fear and fascination of him. She was too young to handle what it is required of a mate. Tears formed in his eyes and he cried himself to sleep over the damage he caused an innocent girl.

During the night he woke with a jolt. He had a sudden feeling of dread. He felt that feeling once before, when Hermione was in trouble. He felt a rage like he never felt before, someone was threatening his mate. *Let me out, you know that we stand a better chance if I am out.*

The werewolf was worried about how he would react but he knew that Hermione needed him and he owed her. He rose and dressed praying for her as he retrived his wand.

***

Hermione was in the woods of the Quidditch Cup, wondering how everything went wrong. She Harry and Ron had such a good time with the Weasleys and the Diggorys. They even saw fellow Gryffindors, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Then out of nowhere Death Eaters came around and there was running and screaming. She lost Harry and Ron and was in the forest herself. She felt terrified and alone. Out of nowhere she saw a black robed figure smile coldly at her through his mask.

"Hello, Mudblood, lets go for a walk," and he took her by the hair and dragged her to three other death eaters. They must have recognized her from seeing her with Harry, there was no secret about her being of Muggle parentage. She was vulnerable, she dropped her wand in the madness, and she was in a nightshirt with a sweater over it. She looked as vulnerable as she felt. She however would not show them her fear. She would not plead, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

She suddenly felt a feeling of calm, like help was on the way. She only felt that way once before, when Remus came to the Shrieking Shack. She held her chin up and stared at them defiantly as they pulled out their wands to do Merlin knows what. Then she heard a deep growl. Out of the forest came Remus Lupin with tight fitting jeans button down shirt open four buttons to reveal a tone scared and lightly haired chest. His hair was longer, he still had his moustache and some stubble around it. He wore a leather jacket on top of the shirt of Dragon hide. His walk was primal like he was stalking prey. What struck her most was the look in his eyes, his AMBER eyes. Feral looks of someone ready to kill.

"Step away from her NOW!"

They laughed, "What will you do all by your lonesome?" He pulled out wand and muttered green light flashed and the Death Eater fell dead. The rest pointed their wands at Remus and advanced. He put up his left hand, made a fire ball and threw it at a Death Eater before he blocked an attack with his wand.

Hermione managed to pick up the dead Death Eater's wand and shout "Stupefy" at one, while the last started to duel with Remus. Remus managed to overtake him, she saw red light from an unknown curse coming out of the Lycan's wand, as a faceless enemy fell. She ran and threw herself into his arms without thinking much of the obvious consequences. He hugged back before he nuzzled her neck. He then pulled back to appraise her for any damage. When he saw none he took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

He then tensed, "People are coming stand behind me."

He pulled his wand out as he prepared himself for a fight. As predicted men rushed out of the trees in Auror uniforms followed by Harry, and Mr. Weasley.

"Professor Lupin? Is that you?" He gave a curt nod at Harry, but said nothing. His main concern was protecting his mate from harm.

"Remus? What happened?" asked Mr. Weasley.

It was Hermione who answered, "Death Eaters attacked me Mr. Weasley. He was only protecting me." Harry looked concerned, "Are you okay Hermione?"

"I'm fine Harry, Remus came before anything bad could happen." She turned to the Aurors, "It was mostly self defense, please, don't do anything to him."

" We at least have to question you Hermione." Aurors began to advance on her getting a deep warning growl from Remus. Mr. Weasley went closer to Remus and spoke to him so only he could hear.

"Remus we will not hurt her. She has to clear you so no charges will be brought. You know how they are, they will take your wand and make it out to be a crazy werewolf rampage. It will totally devastate Hermione. Please trust me."

Remus struggled with the urge to tear out their throats for daring to touch his mate.

His anger subsided when he saw the fear in her beautiful brown eyes. He could not bear to frighten her any more.

"I will be fine Remus, please don't do anything rash," said Hermione as she patted his arm.

He turned to Hermione and pulled her away a little so only she could hear.

"Hermione we should talk about this I know, but Moony is a little too close to the surface to think clearly. I don't trust myself alone with you. Don't worry about me, I will be fine." Hermione needed to talk about this, but she knew she had to clear him first so she only nodded, kissed him on the cheek and went with the Aurors.

For three solid hours she was questioned about the attack, but she finally managed to convince them that Remus did not start the fight, he was only protecting her. As she was escorted back to the tent, she was informed of the Dark Mark and how Harry and Winky where accused of conjuring it. She was thankful that Harry was not taken into custody, but she was furious that Winky was thrown away for acting out of fear. Remus had helped Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy handle the rest of the Death Eaters. The ones that where hurt and stunned disappeared without a trace, as well as the one that Remus killed.

When Ginny saw her, she came and ran to her giving her a hug. "Oh Hermione. Harry told us what happened, are you alright?" She looked around to see the Weasleys looking at her with concern and interest.

"I am ok, thanks to Re.. Professor Lupin. Speaking of which, where is he?"

Harry came forward, "They escorted him away. Threatened him with Azkaban if he ever got near you again."

"WHAT! What for?" Harry backed up with his hands up. "I am only the messenger Hermione. They know he is a werewolf there is no hiding it after last year. They where suspicious of his possessiveness of you. They think that he took advantage of you when he was teaching. The only thing that saved him from being chucked in was that he helped."

"That is preposterous! He never acted inappropriately with me or anyone else!" Ginny nodded in agreement. Harry was about to bring up the Time Turner situation but thought better of it. He knew that he and Hermione, not to mention Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, would be thrown into Azkaban for their involvement.

"It doesn't matter Hermione, you know how they are. It could have been so much worse and you know it!"

She sighed, he was right of course. She stormed off to her room with Ginny and threw herself on the cot. First Sirius, now Remus being unjustly accused and persecuted, she wished they all burned for all eternity. She cried herself to an exhausted sleep thinking of the unfairness of it all.

Four Months later…

The school year was a particular hard one for Hermione and Harry. At the beginning of term there was an unflattering article about the security on the tournament and suspected bodies due to a werewolf attack headed by Remus. Then someone else put Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but no one believed him but her. She was pleased that Cedric entered, he was a good wizard and an excellent choice. Ron was acting the child once again, refusing to believe that Harry did not enter the tournament on his own, and refusing to forgive her for taking Harry's side. He was also irrationally angry over the article with Remus. If she did not know any better, she would say that Ron was jealous. Now Rita Skeeter had the audacity to pain another unflattering picture of her as a scarlet woman, toying with the emotions Victor Krum and Harry. She was receiving Howlers and curses as a result. Skeeter also was unfair to Hagrid, exposing his parentage as a half giant.

The only comfort she had was to research the tasks for Harry and talk to Sirius. He caught wind of what was going on and came back. She had became good friends with Sirius over the months, conversing over Harry and how to best prepare him for the tasks. This particular afternoon he asked her to come alone to Hogsmeade and meet with him.

She smiled as she spotted the familiar dark dog and followed him to his cave. He transformed into his shaggy, unkempt self before he gave her a hug and smile. "Hello Sirius. Good to see you."

"Always good to see you Hermione." He was casual but she could sense there was a tense tone in his voice,

"What is wrong Sirius?"

He sighed, "Remus tracked me down. He told me that I should keep an eye on you and to protect you from him, if the need should arise. He was really angry about the articles and it took everything he and I had to keep ripping that Skeeter woman and Victor Krum to shreds. He didn't tell me what happened, but something must have happened for him to act such a way."

She nodded and took her wand out and took the glamour on her off. She bared her neck to him. Before she knew it she told him everything her dreams and her confusion. "I don't know what to do Sirius. I am just so confused."

He patted her on the shoulder, "It will be alright. We will figure something out."

"Thanks for listening Sirius. I have to go it is getting late."

"Of course," he said, "Tell Harry to hang in there and to owl me if there is anything else that occurs." She nodded and gave him another hug before she left for school again.

Yule Ball

Hermione was looking at herself nervously in the mirror after she finished dressing. She had robes of Periwinkle blue and her hair up in a bun. She hardly recognized herself. Victor asked her to the Ball and she, after much consideration accepted. The dress was an anonymous gift in owl post. She reckoned it was from Sirius with the Hippogriff feather attached to it. She could hear the girls rush out to go. 'It's now or never.'

It was a wonderful feeling to be on Victor's arm, to be envied and finally recognized as a girl by Harry and Ron. She still was too angry with him for insulting Victor and previous insults to pay him any attention. Near the end of the Ball, Hermione needed some air telling Victor she would be right back. He offered to get them some drinks. She thought she saw Remus in the corner. She went to find him on the grounds. Sure enough he was there looking more handsome than she ever saw him. He was wearing white shirt white bow tie and tuxedo. She smiled and walked over to him. She also saw Sirius in the corner in his own tuxedo with a black tie. He gave her a wink and settled into the shadows.

"Remus what are you doing here? They will chuck you into Azkaban if they see you near me!" he smiled at her.

"You look absolutely breath taking. I needed to talk to you about what happened between us." The music started again and he bowed to her and said, "May I have this dance?" She smiled and bowed back and they started to dance talking as they went along.

"I know what happened. I went to the library and I found a book on it. We are mates destined from birth."

Remus grinned at her knowledge. "I should have known you would have figured it out. You are the brightest witch I have ever come across. I am thankful that the claiming was interrupted. I would never been able to forgive myself if I..."

"Remus it is okay," Hermione interrupted. "It wasn't your fault. I understand that instincts are not logical in any way."

"I don't have much longer. I wanted to see you before I go out of the country. I need to consult some pack leaders about this. To see if there is any way to control this instincts. I know you aren't ready for this. It is not fair to expect you to be. I hope that I will find a way to handle this situation till you're mature enough to make the choice on your own."

The music stopped and they looked at each other. It was like the world stood still for them and them alone. Hermione wanted to protest, but deep down she knew he was right.

As if he read her thoughts he said, "You are not ready for this Hermione, for any of it. I have Sirius here to make sure I control myself around you. I have to control the urge to throw you against a wall and completely claim you. I committed murder in your name. I have to keep myself from ripping your date from limb to limb, and ripping my best friend's son to shreds. It is not right at all."

She sighed and nodded. He took her head in his hands and gently kissed her goodbye. It was evident someone was coming, so Sirius quickly kissed Hermione on the check and pulled Remus away by the arm and did a charm of some sort. They very nearly where caught by Victor coming with the drinks and checking up on her.

The next few months went by in a haze. Nothing was the same again and never will be. A Death Eater impersonating, Professor Mad Eye Moody, tricked Harry into meeting Voldemort in a graveyard. There he returned to his past strength and almost killed Harry. Harry escaped with the help of the ghosts of Voldemort's victims, including Harry's mum and dad. Cedric was not so lucky, he was murdered in cold blood for the crime of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Hermione didn't know where she found the time to get the information on Rita Skeeter's illegal Animagus status. She did and was she ever glad she found out when she did. Skeeter was going to expose what she heard Hermione and Remus talking about. She got her revenge by bottling her in a jar and flashing her home and work Floo address. She informed her that her "boyfriend" would come and "talk sense into her" if she ever got out of line again. How she wished that she could use that sort of resolution in the other problems that she would face in the coming months. She was okay, though, if she had Harry, Remus, Sirius and Ginny by her side.


	3. Fifth Year

Hermione Granger was looking up at two homes eleven and thirteen with a perplexed look on her face. She had gotten a note from Mr. Weasley that she was to meet him at Kings Cross with the rest of her things for Hogwarts and things for a few weeks before them. She was confused but complied she knew that Mr. Weasley never did anything without a reason. Her guilt over leaving her parents so early was eased a bit since they spent a lot of time together in Bulgaria on holiday. They also where disappointed and confused but they also came to trust Mr. Weasley and said goodbye to her. Now here she was with Mr. Weasley at a strange house in a part of London that was not a very good part of town. He thrust a piece of paper in her hand and asked her to memorize what it said. She did and to her surprise a house come out from in between eleven and thirteen. Mr. Weasley then ushered her in and helped her get her things into a bedroom where there were two beds. He apologized for having to leave and went downstairs to go to a mysterious meeting. Two minutes later Ginny burst in and bear hugged her. Then while helping her unpack she appraised her of the situation. This was Sirius's house and it was being used for headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix a secret society that are fighting Voldemort. Her family was here and that she and her brothers where not allowed much information because they where not in the order. Bill on the other had was allowed because he and Charlie (who was still in Romania) where in the Order. Then with a pain expression she explained what happened with Percy and his estrangement. Hermione was stunned, she had no idea about what was happening with the newspapers and their dragging Harry and Dumbledore through the mud. Not exactly sure what to say she merely held her as she cried. She then told her about the new invention that the twins cooked up and that they passed their Apparating test and not to be surprised if they Apparate on her knees. Her last statement stunned her a little "we do not know about many of the order members but we do know Sirius, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin are members."

She did not hear much from Remus after they spoke at the Yule Ball, he just kissed her goodbye and that was that. Sirius before leaving the headmasters office after giving Harry as much comfort as he could merely told her that he received an owl from Remus and that he was safe. He then also disappeared to do some errand for Dumbledore.

She dreamed of Remus still but mostly the night when they danced together under the stars. Others it was erotic dream but not with them together but of him with another man, Sirius of all people. She would wake up aroused and angry and worst of all hurt beyond belief release the pressure herself and cry angry tears. But other nights she dreamed of odd runes and other people she assumed to be werewolves huddling around a man to appear to be leader. Then a month previous she had a dream that felt so real it was terrifying. He was sitting in a circle of stone with strange ruins written all over them. He was sitting across from a man that looked like a Shaman who started to do a strange ritual with him. She then felt a pain in her heart that jolted her awake. She sighed she needed to talk to Sirius as hurt as she may be, she needed answers and she hoped that he would have them.

That night she spoke to Dumbledore and she made all of the children swear not to say anything to Harry about anything. Hermione was dead set against it but she figured that Dumbledore had his reasons, so she finally reluctantly agreed. That night She saw Sirius for the first time and despite her confused feelings she gave him a hug that nearly knocked him over. After Dumbledore left Sirius grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to the 4th floor. There was a type of study with a door attached to a large library. " This was my father's study. He was paranoid about eavesdroppers, so it is a perfect place for us to talk." He said with a smirk. Of course Sirius would figure out what Fred and George where up to, there where a lot alike at one point of his life. He sat down in a leather wing back chair indicating that she should do the same.

" I think it is only fair to let you know that Remus is living here now and doing work for the order as we speak." He said in an apprehensive voice. " Why didn't you tell me that he was back?" She broke in suspicious. He sighed and brushed his long dark hair away from his eyes. " He was afraid to tell you that he was back. The hunt was not as successful as he had hoped.

Born mates is a unique subject in of itself, the fact that the act of claiming was interrupted is something completely new altogether. He did not get that far with the leaders, I think one of the Shamans must have repressed his instincts a little bit I think. He was worried about what would happen, Then he received the owl that the Order was reforming and that Dumbledore needed his help.

He reluctantly returned out of obligation to Dumbldore. Remus told me once that he felt strongest with Moony in control, like his power is ten fold. He has always been afraid of that power since he was young.

His darkest fear is that the werewolf would take over, turning him into a killer for pleasure and carnage, like the werewolf that sired him."

Hermione was shocked at that the idea of that gentle compassionate man that she knew would become so cold hearted. She just could not fathom it so she decided to ask him another question, one that was on her mind for months"Sirius I sensed that there was something else that he was afraid of, other than him taking advantage of me at a young age." He smiled and gave a mirthless bark like laugh. "You are a little too smart for your own good Hermione. Werewolves mate for life, and that life under the current Ministry is a very hard one. He cares about you enough to let you have say when or if you ever accept the bonding. Knowing Remus he rather go mad than to subject you to that. You are still in school, have not even taken your O. yet. You are best friends with Harry, a walking target for Death Eaters. You are much to young to handle all of that at once. To tell you the truth I don't think he is wrong." She sighed, They where right of course, but it did not make the pain and confusion of the situation any less. Her life was not supposed to be so complicated so young. " Sirius are you and Remus together?" Sirius almost choked on his whiskey at the surprise of that question. She suddenly regretted it and said, " I'm sorry Sirius. Never mind. It would not be any of my business if you where anyway" "It's alright Hermione I guess you do have a right to know. Yes we where together at one time comforting each other during the bad times. We have been together once or twice recently when he was mad with grief over what he nearly done to you. I hope that it does not mess our friendship up," he said with genuine fear in his voice. 'You don't have the right to be upset with him can you? You are with Victor now. Remus or Sirius owe you no explanations on how they spend their time together' "Of course not Sirius." He smiled relieved that she did not hate him. " It is getting late, you will need your rest, we have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow." He kissed her goodnight on the cheek leaving her to her troubled thoughts.

Meanwhile.

Remus rolled over on his cot trying to get comfortable. He was with a pack of werewolves that Dumbledore wanted to get on their side. He has not gained their trust yet it will take time. They have trusted just enough to let him stay the night. It was clear that they did not trust his lack of animal instinct. Instinct that he tried to control months before in attempt to save Hermione heartache. He dreamed of her still how beautiful she was at the ball in her periwinkle blue robes. How did she know that it was his favorite color? They dance under the stars as though nothing in the world existed except them. Others he saw her with Victor Krum walking hand and hand in the snow. It should not bother him that she was with someone else; she deserved a life away from him. Oddly it felt as though his heart was breaking knowing that she was moving on without him.

Two weeks later.

Remus was walking back to Grimmauld Place after another few weeks of trying to gain the leader's trust. He left unsure that it would work but with an odd sense that it was possible. Sirius had owled him saying that Hermione was at the residence and knows that he had returned. A part of him was overjoyed to see her again he really did like her. The other part of him was afraid of what he might do to her if he was ever alone with her again. Remus sighed and opened the door cautiously. He tried to avoid the blasted grandfather clock that was shooting bolts saw in the corner of his eye a figure at the stairs coming down oblivious to the danger. He reached out and grabbed the figure and pushed them against the wall to protect them from the damage. He realized too late it who it was. Her chocolate eyes looked up at him and said "Hello Professor. Thanks that was close" 'Professor? He was Professor again? When did that happen? " Hello Hermione. Not at all." He said in a voice he hoped was cool and calm. He looked down at her smaller form. She was older now, prettier even. She had the air of being pretty without even trying. Her body was fuller, evident in the tight jeans and sweater she was wearing. She was close enough to smell the scent of sweat, dirt and a smell of lilac of what he assumed was her shampoo. He had a hard time letting go of her, she felt so good in his arms. He then heard Sirius running down the stairs. "Mione are you alright?" He asked full of concern. The movement woke up Mrs. Black again and she started to scream again at the top of her lungs " MUDBLOODS, HALF BREEDS, SHAME OF MY FLESH HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" Her screaming brought Remus to his senses and let her go, he went with Sirius to calm things down again. When he came back she was gone. He only helped her from a danger something that he would do for anyone. Why then did it hurt him that she left him? Damn it! Did he really want her like Moony said? He always assumed that it was only Moony that wanted her. Now he was not so sure anymore.

One Month later

Remus was in the house when word came, Dung left his post and Dementors attacked Harry. The poor boy had to defend himself alone and in the presence of Muggles. He never had seen Dumbledore so angry in all his life. Harry was taken to the order a few days after and Dung suffered the wrath of Molly ever since. With his urging Harry got some of the picture of what they where doing but only enough to satisfy his curiosity. Molly and Sirius where at odds at how much to tell him but ever the diplomat he found some ground to dissolve the situation. The rest of month was full with decontamination, getting school supplies and readying the children to go back to school. He had to go on another mission after he escorted the teens to the grounds in disguise to avoid his arrest. It was fine by him another mission would help keep his mind off how complicated his life has now become.

The school year was again a difficult year for Harry and Hemione. Half of the school thought Harry was a lunatic and Dumbledore had gone senile. Harry did not show it but Seamus not believing him hurt Harry. Hermione as always stood by him but he was not making it easy at all. Hagrid had gone on a secret mission, the new DADA teacher was a Ministry spy that refused to teach any spells at all, and to top it all off, Hermione came across articles accusing Remus of eating the Death Eaters he killed at the cup. Things where getting bad fast. She hoped that Sirius and Dumbldore could handle the situation now that she was in school and could do nothing.

Two Months later

Remus opened his eyes cautiously, protecting his eyes from the glare of sunlight. He took a moment to adjust his eyesight to see that he was in his room at Grimmauld Place. The old side table had an almost empty bottle of firewisky. He looked over to see that there was an imprint on the pillow and a scent of a woman. He shuffled to the bathroom and took and threw some water on his face. It only took him a few moments to recover with his werewolf healing.

The past two months have been a daze, lost in his confusion over his feelings for Hermione, and the fear that she will hate him with the newspaper articles that where coming out now. If not for Sirius, things would have been a lot worse. He and Sirius both relied on each other, safety system that existed since their days in school. He was grateful that they where able to pick up where they left off. There was so much suspicion and anger between them at one time it did not seem likely that they would be friends again. Then there was Tonks. He cut himself off from most contact other than a polite get together, but Tonks broke in. She was a pretty determined woman, had to be to become an Auror. Tonks was kind compassionate and genuinely cared for him. She was there when he was at his lowest point, and did not seem to be afraid of him. It was a casual sex relationship, he did not have the heart to deeply commit himself to her. She did not seem to mind at all, even when he ripped off her cloths and took her against the wall roughly, or took her from behind on all fours. He shook his head. It was not fair to her. She deserved to be loved completely without reservation, not just a hole to fill when he was frustrated or confused over Hermione. He still woke up empty and numb without her, he needed something to feel when he found that Hermione was not there. He did genuinely like her and he did have some attraction to her. The only question was he attracted to her because she was pretty or because Hermione counted her as a friend, giving him a small sliver of her time?

They had hardly heard from the headmaster in months, for he was forced to run, when accused of treason, and trying to undermined the Minister of Magic. Kingsley told them that night after Dumbledore was forced to attack him to keep up appearances. He left for parts unknown, leaving that horrid Umbridge woman in charge making the life of the students more miserable that ever before. Harry was banned from playing Quiddich,for life, and was monitored extra closely. His visions where getting worse, worrying them all. Arthur had gained information that the Death Eaters were planning a break out and it was a matter of time and Fudge was being too thick to be reasoned with. On top of it all the werewolf clan he was trying to infiltrate all but shunned him. He prayed for a break soon. And deep down even if it was hard to admit it he needed to see Hermione once again

Two months later

Hermione was trying to concentrate on knitting house-elf mittens and other clothing items, to try to keep herself busy in some way. She did not have to think too much about how everything seemed to be going wrong. Hermione could not concentrate on anything since she was barely able to rest or sleep. She did not want to sleep since the dreams about the werewolf pack keep getting intense and she was dreaming of Remus with her friend Tonks. Victor dumped her, and Harry and Ginny left school in the middle of the night after Harry had a terrible vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked. Hagrid was on suspension and was receiving terrible injures that he refused to talk about. She was allowed to join Harry and everyone else but only after the term had ended. She was never so relieved when she was able to walk up the stairs of Grimmuald Place. She missed Sirius and if she was really honest with herself she did miss Remus also.

"Harry it is me Hermione, please let me in". She heard Harry's muffled voice saying

" Go away Hermione, I am dangerous, just go away." " I never heard something so ridiculous in my life. Now open up." She said impatiently. He opened the door a crack to reveal tired haunted eyes. She took his hesitation and squeezed herself in the room before he could react. " What is this nonsense about being dangerous?" He then told her about Moody and the conversation he overheard that he took as confirmation that he was a weapon. " I suggest you talk to Ginny, she is the only one alive that can tell you if you are being possessed by Voldemort or not." He looked at her shocked that he did not think about that. He went to talk to her and she and Ron assured him that he was not a weapon, he did not loose time or leave his bed the entire time. When she was able to assure Harry that he was not the weapon she went in search of Sirius. She found him in the study where they had spoken months ago reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hello love long time" she ran over to him and hugged him tight like she never wanted to let him go. "I hate that I was so cut off from you lately," she said in a lost and childlike voice. " I missed you too love. But it is the times that we live in unfortunately, we have to do things we do not like." "Sirius how is Remus? I have not seen him when I came in." He indicated to the chair again and she sank into it gratefully. "He puts on a brave front for everyone, but I know him. He is afraid that you hate him, confused about how he feels about you. He tries to get away from it by being with my cousin Tonks." Hermione flinched a little at the idea that she would ever hate Remus. She also felt a pain of jealously, a feeling she knew she had no right be. But a part of her was jealous of Tonks and hurt that her friend was with Remus, not her. " How could he think I hate him? I forgave him a long time ago, I still don't hate him, why would he think that?" " I don't know love, all I know is that he is feeling it" was his reply. " I am scared Sirius, I have a bad feeling that things will get much worse before things get better. I am not sure that I am strong enough to help Harry all the way when I am not strong enough myself." He got up and knelt in front of her and took her hands in his big tattooed ones. " I can promise that we will not come out of this okay, but I can promise that as long as I am here you can count on me." She smiled down at him greatly comforted.

On Christmas Eve she harry Remus, Tonks and the Weasleys (minus Percy) went to see Mr. Weasley. Hermione was worried about Remus, firstly if he was seen with her, secondly about if there would be any vigilante parties for him since he was still in the forefront of the news. Remus insisted, He wanted to see the werewolf victim give him some comfort in his first days of the bite. Hermione could not help but be touched by his compassion in the face of all the animosity and prejudice he faced just by being seen. She and Harry got lost getting to the tearoom and encountered Professor Lockheart, and shockingly Neville's mom and dad. She never knew that Neville lost his parents in such a cold and cruel way. Death would have been a mercy, they where alive just non-existent unaware of their only child. It broke her heart to the point that she could barley breath. Remus was coming to find her since she had gone missing and he had been worried. He sat down next to her and held her as she cried out her shock, anger, and fear of their unknown future. After what felt like years Remus helped her up and put his arm around her and guided her back to everyone else. As they walk back she noticed Tonks in the corner of her eye, and she could almost swear she had a jealous look in her eye and a flash of green manifested in her hair.

Christmas Day

Everything in the house looked cheerful, Sirius was the happiest that she had ever seen him, and the food smelled heavenly. Everyone took time out to have fun, for they did not know how things would turn out. Each child found a stack of presents at the foot of its bed. Hermione was surprised to see the pile of presents that she did. She then realized that the pile was bigger because Sirius and Remus added a present to the pile from her other friends. Sirius gave her a red pendant in the shape of a heart with runes that meant 'Never Alone' on it. The note read, " So I will always be with you." Ron gave her perfume, harry gave her a new ink vile, Mrs. Weasley gave her a knitted scarf, The twins gave her a new bookbag, Ginny gave her a diary, Charlie sent her a keychain in the shape of a bookmark, Bill gave her a book on Numerology, and Remus gave her a book of poetry.

Later on in the evening, she heard some music in the Drawing room. As she followed it she saw the familiar record player that was always there during DADA classes. Remus was laying back his eyes closed finger taping in time. He looked so peaceful sitting there, so calm she did not want to bother him, she turned to go when she heard him say" Hello Hermione". " Hello I am sorry I did not mean to bother you." He turned to her and smiled

"No bother, care to dance?" How could she say no to him on Christmas? "You are lucky I sleep so close Professor, otherwise I could not dance till I drop," she said in a teasing tone. They dance the rest of the night away, as they did that night a year ago at the Yule Ball, like nothing in the world mattered but the two of them.

The next day it was as though nothing happened, frustrating Hermione to no end. She just went to her room and packed putting Sirius's gift around her neck and never took it off. Sirius had a ring of a similar stone on his right hand that he had made to accompany the necklace. "How else would we be connected?" he said with a wink when she asked him bout it. Two days before the start of term Mrs. Weasley came to her saying that Professor Snape wanted to see her. She found him in the kitchen with a note in front of him in front of the table. " Professor? You wanted to see me?" "Yes Miss Granger, It appears on top of my duty to teach Potter Occlemancy, I have been asked to teach you how to make Wolfsbane potion. You will meet me at the beginning of term, at 5:00 at my dungeon and not a word to anyone else. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir" was her nervous reply. He gave her a curt nod and walked out leaving her very confused.

Tonks and Professor Lupin escorted the children back to school on the night bus the next day. She said an ackward goodbye to Tonks and Remus, more confused than ever about what to do with what was happening between the three of them.

The day after they returned to school there where newspaper articles on a mass break out, the one that Mr. Weasley feared would happen. The Minister still would not see reason, even blamed Sirius for masterminding the break out. It did not help that he was a cousin with on of the inmates, Bellatrix Lestrange.

The rest of the year was a blur full of training and studying for exams. Then Harry and Hermione received a shock to the system, first Professor Umbridge admitted to sending the Demetors after Harry and then Harry had a rather freighting vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. So they went to save him, unwittingly walking straight into a trap.

Death Eaters where they waiting for them.

Remus was sitting at the kitchen table playing cards when he felt the familiar stab of fear that came from someone else. This could mean only one thing, someone was threading his mate again. Remus felt the familiar rage fill him at the idea that someone was harming his mate. He could feel Moony stir inside him once again, pushing through his senses to take control, and he did not care enough to fight him. He closed his eyes and let his senses tell him where to apparate him to. He found them in the heart of the ministry, in the Department of Mysteries. There he saw his mate being threatened by a fearsome Death Eater, Antion Dolonov. He gave a long warning growl before he said, "Get away from her Death Eater" Dolonov sneered at him still unable to talk from the hex Hermione performed that made him unable to speak. He advanced on Remus intent to kill evident in his cold eyes. They dueled, eyes flashing wands blazing furiously. Moony was in control now and he will make sure that his mate was safe even if it means killing this Death Eater. He could see the fight going on all around him, making sure that the other children where safe. Someone must have alerted them that there was a trap and Kingsley, Tonks, Sirius, and Mad Eye came to assist. There where flashes of light, broken glass and all sorts of other things flying around them. Sirius went to duel Bellatrix Lestrange his hated cousin. Moony subdued Dolonov then with his bare hands snapped his neck.

Just as he did there was a ray of light of a hex, that collided with a hex that Bellatrix used on Sirius causing a blinding light and forced him backwards into the tattered veil behind him. Moony felt a pang of grief for his friend, but he could not go after him. He came to where Hermione was lying unconscious and gathered her up into his arms and Apparated them to Grimmauld Place.

The next day

Hermione woke up in a strange yet familiar place the next morning. As she raised her head a little bit she realized she was in Remus's room. She was unconscious from the attempt on her life but somehow she knew that the lycan took her in his arms and took her home. She somehow knew that he laid her down in his bed and lay down next to her. She somehow felt a strong feeling of contentment and safety. She saw his closet open and his clothing gone. He must have gone on another mission. Hermione felt alone and angry. He left her again, cold and empty and now Sirius has disappeared, perhaps even dead.

Hours later Harry found her, he was worried when she was taken. He informed her that Tonks was hurt but will be fine, all death eaters except Voldemort, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange where apprehended. He said that it was a trap to gain access to an orb of a prophecy that only he could remove. He told her that they would discuss it later she needed her rest.

She closed her eyes that were now prickling with tears. She would find Sirius she and Harry where too lost without him.


End file.
